


Shhh...

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Loki Laufeyson One-Shots And Reader Stories [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Based on this Tumblr Ask: @alexakeyloveloki asked: Well, my ask: Loki act like he owns a library in Midgard, so when a young librarian shushes him, he decides to teach her a lesson.





	Shhh...

## A Loki Laufeyson One-shot

* * *

Loki made his way along the stacks of his favourite library. It was smaller than most. Quaint. Intimate. It had an old world charm about it he quite liked with its wood-panelled walls and heavy oak shelving. It smelled of dust and old paper, had windows of coloured glass, and comfortable seating for those who desired to sit and read the day away.

At its heart was a round information desk where the librarian, a young woman with thick glasses whose hair seemed to be perpetually scraped back in an unbecoming bun of raven locks, spent her day checking out books or seeing them checked back in before pushing her metal cart out to sort them away.

Samantha. She was a pretty thing if plain to his mind. A little… stunted. Her clothing always appeared too large for her petite frame, and too old in style for someone of her young years. She wore cardigans with tiny pearl buttons, and her glasses hung on a beaded chain around her neck. Not that she ever took the thick-framed spectacles from her nose to allow them to dangle.

He wondered what she was hiding from. Herself? Or someone else?

In truth, it didn’t matter. Loki didn’t come here to eye the librarian but the books. This was his library. His favourite. And whether he owned it or not was beside the point. It was his. He claimed it. He spent enormous amounts of time there. It was his.

Fluffing back his hair, he turned away from the fiction section he’d been working his way through. He was trying to understand the minds of humans better, but in some cases, he was finding the books made him more confused. He’d decided to move on to non-fiction, the sciences the humans Stark and Banner were so proud of knowing.

_Imbeciles_. Asgardians had surpassed their quantum physics and thermonuclear _yadda yadda_ centuries ago. Half of what the humans believed was wrong. The other half barely scraped the surface of what was correct, but he wasn’t about to explain that to them. After all, they still believed magic and science were separate entities.

Loki plucked the first book off the shelf and snorted in disgust. “Crap.” He dropped it on the floor and selected a second. “Wrong.” He added it to the first and grabbed another. “Completely inaccurate,” he huffed and tossed it down with the others.

That one made a rather loud _bang_ as it was a hefty hardcover. Loki chuckled softly, enjoying the way the sound reverberated down the aisle.

Plucking up another book, he arched a brow at the title and began to flip through the chapters. “Not bad.” The author was a step off the truth, but she was far closer than her male counterpart whose book he’d just tossed on the floor. He returned it to the shelf and moved on to the next. “Ugh, utter rubbish,” he grumbled, chucking it with the others.

It banged to the floor. A second followed. Then a third. All trash and not worth the space they held on the shelf, nor the paper they were written on. He dropped a fourth book only to hear:

“Shh!”

He paused and frowned. Surely they hadn’t been shushing _him_?

No. Loki shook his head. No one would have the audacity to shush him in his library. He gave a contempt-filled snort and picked another book. This one momentarily piqued his interest, holding his attention as he skimmed the contents. It too showed promise and was returned to the shelf.

He dropped three more books on his ever-growing pile. They were all nothing but trash written by people trying to show the size of their brain by publishing drivel.

“Idiot. Idiot. Imbecile. A complete fool,” he mumbled. “I could write more on this subject with better clarity than this dweeb.”

Loki snickered at _dweeb_. The boy, Parker, used the word occasionally, and Loki found he liked it.

The same author wrote the next row of books, and he swept them from the shelf with prejudice, sending them all tumbling to the ground.

“Shh!” rippled through the silence while the sound of muffled steps came closer.

He blinked, deeply insulted. Did she just _shush_ him? Loki turned to face the petite woman with her thick-rimmed glasses. “Did you just _shush_ me?”

“Oh, my god! What are you doing?” she asked in a scolding whisper.

“I beg your pardon?” Loki huffed.

“What are you doing? You can't check out that many books and why are they all on the floor?”

Loki stared her down, growing more perturbed with each passing moment. “They are no better than garbage. Inane drivel not worth reading.” He waved a dismissive hand. “Did you just _shush_ me?”

“Yes, I shushed you,” she hissed, scurrying past him to begin gathering his discarded books. “This is a library. People expect it to be quiet. You are not quiet.”

“Do you have any idea who I am?” Loki asked softly.

“Don’t know, don’t care, but pull another stunt like this, _Mister I think I know better than everyone else what's worth reading_ , and I'll see you barred from this library.”

He snapped his fingers and all the books he’d deemed unworthy disappeared. “This is my library. No one will tell me what I can or cannot do in it, little mortal. Not and expect to live.”

She blinked at her empty arms, the ground, and the shelf before clenching her fists. “Oh, no you don't! You bring those back!”

“No,” he growled, leaning menacingly toward her.

She pulled herself up to her unimpressive height and glared daggers at him. “Now see here! I don't care who you are mister magic fingers and fluffy hair, but you will not dictate what people can and can't read in my library, God or not!”

A predatory smile parted his lips to bare his teeth. “So, you do know who I am.”

“And I still don't care. Bring back my books, dammit!”

She stomped her foot in a childish display of anger and made Loki chuckle.

“And what if I don’t?” he asked, taking another step into her space. “What if I refuse?”

“Then you won't be welcome back,” she said through gritted teeth.

Loki laughed, low and dark. She wasn't fooling him. There was a tremble to her limbs which translated to the rest of her, her pupils wide and a flush grew as he watched. “And what will you give me if I return them, pet?” he purred, closing the last of the distance between them.

She really was tiny. A petite little rabbit trying to bully a wolf. But seeing her this close, Loki found she was not as plain as he'd thought. Her eyes were a deep rich amber, her skin smooth and flawless. Her lips were lush, plump, and would make an excellent pillow for his teeth.

He inhaled and nearly growled for she smelled delicious. Spicy and sweet, a hint of arousal drowning her natural aroma in honey.

“What?” She sounded outraged, but her voice shook.

Loki smiled. “What,” he placed a hand on the bookcase behind her, “will you give me,” the other caged her between his arms, “if I give your precious books back?”

She swallowed audibly. “I… I…”

“Come now,” he whispered and watched her pupils blow wide. “If they mean so much to you, you should give up something just as precious to get them back.”

“Like… like what?”

Another smile curved his mouth. The little bunny was thoroughly trapped.

Loki rumbled a sound from his chest, almost a growl, not quite a purr which saw her gasping a little-aroused breath. “Perhaps you should give me your undergarments, pet? Slide your panties down and hand them over.”

Her hands fell to the hem of her skirt before some of the glazed look lifted from her eyes. “But…”

Loki lowered his head and whispered his lips over her cheek. “You do want your books back, don't you?”

“Yes,” she sighed her gaze falling to his lips.

“Then do it,” he breathed.

Her hands fumbled with the hem of her dowdy beige skirt. She pulled it up enough to slip her fingers beneath and begin to work her underwear down her hips. They fell to the floor, a whisper of sound. She stepped out of the one side and lifted the other foot, her panties hooked on the heel of her sensible black pump.

Loki didn't look away from her eyes until the fabric brushed his fingers. Then he looked down and chuckled in surprise. “I never would have guessed.” The lacy red thong was not at all what he’d expected.

Her face was quite pink when he returned his gaze to it. “My books?” she whispered.

With a flick of his fingers, he returned two to the shelf. “What will you give me for the rest of them?”

A fire sparked in her eyes. “But you said!”

“I never said I would give them all back,” he smirked. “If you want all of them you will need to give me something much bigger than a simple pair of delightful panties.” He swung them once around his finger and tucked them in his pocket.

“What do you want, Loki?” she huffed, but he could smell her desire easier now without the barrier of her underwear.

He plucked at the buttons of her sweater, gradually opening it to reveal the silk blouse beneath. “What I want, is to defile you against your beloved books. I want to slake my thirst on the cream from between your thighs. I want to bend you over your desk and bury myself in your sweet core. I want to fuck you till you scream.”

“I…” she breathed, but it was too late.

Capturing her wrists, Loki jerked them over her head and pinned them to the bookshelf above her with magic in the form of silk bindings.

“Loki,” she gasped.

He grasped her chin gently and tilted her face up. “Tell me now if you don’t want me,” he said, rubbing his thumb along her jaw.

“I… what?”

He brushed her lower lip. “I can be cruel, merciless, some would even say monstrous, but I would never force a woman.”

“So, if I refused?” Her eyes were huge behind her glasses.

“I would release you and leave.” A smirk twitched his lips. “Taking your books with me of course.”

“Of course,” she huffed. “And how many days of panties would it take before I got all my books back?”

“Many, many days. Especially as I have no plans to stop taking more now that I know just how,” Loki nipped his teeth into her lower lip, “sweet you are.”

She gave a soft whimper and licked her lips.

“Is that a yes, pet?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

Loki gave a quiet growl and gripped her blouse with both hands. A hard jerk had all the mother of pearl buttons flying free, joining the gasp that stole from her lips. “How lovely,” he murmured, “to find your bra matches your panties.”

He cupped her breasts with his hands, moulded them to his flesh and squeezed with gentle pressure. “Such a tiny thing,” he said, brushing her shirt back. “You hide in these dowdy, plebeian clothes. Tell me, Samantha. Do you hide from someone specific, or attention in general?”

“I'm… I'm not,” she protested.

“Never mind. I will know all eventually.” Loki hooked his finger between the cups of her bra and ripped it in half.

She yelped and glared at him in anger. “That was expensive!”

Loki rolled his eyes. “As if I cannot fix it later. Now, as you so kindly told me earlier, _shhh_.”

He ducked his head and kissed her before she could make any further protests, and sank into the sensuality of discovering her sweet mouth. Within moments she melted as he explored the cavernous depths, flicked his tongue over her teeth, and stroked her tongue. She whimpered, the sound needy and wanton in the quiet stillness.

All the while Loki continued to manipulate her pretty breasts, pull and tug and twist her beaded nipples until they were hard little berries he desired to get his mouth on.

He bit her lip, pulling on it gently as he drew away to take in her lust darkened eyes and heavy breathing. With a grin, he lowered to his knees, the woman so short her breasts were the perfect height for his mouth. The first taste of her skin saw him humming with pleasure. She smelled of vanilla and was as sweet as candy.

“My dear girl, what a surprise you are,” he chuckled, his hands skimming her thighs as he turned his attention to her other breast.

“Oh, Loki,” she whimpered, her enjoyment evident.

“You've wanted this for a while, haven't you, pet? I've seen the longing glances you send my way when you think I'm not looking. Have you thought about me? About my touch? My hands? My mouth? Have you imagined what it would be like to have my cock in your sweltering cunt?”

She bit her lip before giving in and whimpering a quiet, “Yes.”

“And how did you have me, darling? Was I on my knees for you? Did I treat you well? Take you with care? Or did I fuck you like a whore?”

“Both,” she moaned when he bit her nipple.

“You know just how to excite me, don't you, sweet?” he chuckled and shoved her skirt up around her waist. The thing was hideous, but it hid a treasure. “You are a naughty girl, aren't you?”

Her curls were trimmed into a single narrow patch.

He started at the top and traced his finger down the neat thatch to where her bare lips shone with her slick. “So wet. Is this all for me?”

She nodded, her eyes fever-bright with want. “Only you.”

“How wonderful.” But it wasn't just the fanciful shave job or the wetness which intrigued him but the bit of metal which pierced her swollen hood. “Does it feel better with this?”

“Yes. I was fortunate,” Samantha sighed when he gently touched the ring. “It… makes climax easier.”

“Or perhaps you've simply had inadequate lovers,” Loki purred, stroking her gently as he sat on his heels. “Lift your leg to my shoulder. I want you spread wide and open for me.”

Her face reddened, but she did as told, lifting her left leg to his shoulder and hooked her knee there.

“Good. Look at you weep for me,” Loki smiled as he ran his thumb through her slick and up to pet her swollen jewel. “I am going to have you with my mouth, fuck you on my tongue, and show you how a God gives a woman pleasure.”

She jerked minutely against his fingers.

“That idea pleases you, doesn't it?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, beginning to rub herself against his fingers.

“Then we should begin.”

Loki wasted no time tasting her muff. Sweet and tart, just like the woman. He found her jewelry a bonus when he began to play with her swollen bundle. It was easy to catch with his tongue, flick and tease with all his skill. When he sucked it, bundle, ring, and all between his lips and hummed, she gave a guttural groan and rocked into his face.

He licked her from top to bottom and back, darting his tongue into her slick channel. Another sweet moan fell from her lips, and Loki bit his teeth into her thigh hard enough to leave a mark. “Shhh, my little librarian. What would your patrons think? Or perhaps you want them to know. Want them to sneak around the corner and watch as you give yourself to me.”

“Loki,” she gasped, her cry louder than before.

From his pocket, Loki pulled her panties, wadded them up and stuffed them between her lips. “As you refuse to be quiet, I am forced to silence you.”

Anger filled her eyes, but Loki paid it little mind, returning to her slick lips which he traced lightly with his fingers. “Midgardian customs are so… intriguing,” he chuckled, admiring her for a moment before returning to tormenting her little ring.

When she began to pant and shake, Loki slipped his fingers into her rippling core and searched for her sweet spot. The button he knew would be her ultimate undoing. She gasped when he found it, moaned when he curled his fingers against it and came hard and sloppy on his face when he began to rub it with vigour.

A strangled moan, barely muffled by her underwear, came from her throat, making Loki laugh.

“Look, pet. You have ruined my shirt with your release. Now you owe me a new one,” he snickered as he began to unbutton it.

Her eyes widened as he slid her leg from his shoulder and let her skirt fall when he climbed back to his feet. Shedding the damp garment, Loki undid his belt and zipper. His pants fell to his ankles as he allowed sweet Samantha to take in the view of him encased in his boxer briefs. Black, they did nothing to minimize the size of his cock.

Palming himself through his shorts, Loki smiled at her slight panic. “I am a God, darling. You cannot expect me to be small like some inferior human.”

He could smell the fresh rush of fluid coat her cunt even as a small whimper escaped her throat. “You're going to take every inch of me,” he whispered as he shoved his shorts down, his cock springing free. “And you're going to love every minute of it.”

Loki bent a little to catch her behind the thighs, then jerked her up to press her into the shelf. Her legs went voluntarily around his waist while he shoved her ugly skirt up a second time and bunched it in his hand. Once he could see her, see the line of hair which pointed toward heaven lined up with his cock, he sank himself inside her.

Exquisite pressure gripped him, her walls so tight he felt strangled. Loki’s mouth fell open, but he managed to contain his moan of pleasure, unlike Samantha who gasped a muffled cry and shuddered in delight.

“You are so tight, pet,” Loki murmured, slowly beginning to move.

Silky walls and hot slick made it easy to pump and retreat, fuck her with long glorious strokes. He ducked his head to suck kisses along her throat, leaving marks behind to remind her just who she belonged to, because now that he knew this waited for him beneath her clothes, he wasn't giving her a chance to get away.

“Your mine now,” he whispered in her ear, pace quickening until he was fucking her so enthusiastically against the shelf the books began to shift and rattle.

She felt so good he could feel the pressure rising in his balls, but he wasn't finished with her yet.

Snagging the lacy edge of the underwear in her mouth with his teeth, he pulled them free from her lips and tossed them away. “Tell me your mine,” he murmured, kissing her lips with little pecks and nips.

“Loki,” she gasped. Her eyes rolled back when he tilted her hips up into his.

“You know you want to say yes. Give yourself to me, and I will give you this, me, us, every day.”

As a show of good faith, he released her arms which she immediately wrapped around his neck and dug her nails into his back. The pain was perfect, and he slammed into her hard twice.

“I won't let you go. You're my naughty librarian now. I will have you over your desk, in the stacks, against the walls, even seated on your rolling cart. I will fuck you on every flat surface, and even some not so flat ones if you but give in.”

She nodded and clenched handfuls of his hair. “Yes. Yes, Loki.”

Excitement slammed through him when he pulled away from the bookcase and dragged her legs from his waist. He pulled away, set her down, and spun her to face the shelves. “Bend over and place your hands on the third shelf.” he set his hand in the middle of her back and pushed when she did not comply quickly enough, then he dragged her skirt up over her ass and froze.

“Wicked girl.” a pair of lips had been tattooed on her ass along with the words “Kiss This”.

“A University moment of drunken stupidity,” she grumbled.

Loki caressed the cheek, traced the mark, bent over and nipped his teeth firmly into her bottom. Even as she yelped in surprise, he was surging back inside her, thick cock stretching quaking walls.

He took her by the hips and began to fuck her, hard and deep, sending her voice singing with each thrust. Her breasts slapped together with each hard shove, and he grunted as her pussy repeatedly clenched around his dick.

“Libraries are meant to be quiet, darling,” he laughed as he reduced her to nothing but unintelligent wails and little screams when he pounded her roughly. Short, sharp jerks of his hips and the tight hold he had on her sent her orgasm slamming through her, her silky cunt gripping and releasing his cock in exquisite torment. She milked him so well, but he was in no way through with her.

Loki ripped the clothes from her body, shredded her shirt and sweater down the back seam. They fell to her wrists where she shook them free. His hand gripped her ugly bun and tugged, arching her throat before the pins gave and the mass of it untwisted to sway with each hard thrust of his hips.

She moaned when he laid himself over her back and cupped her swinging breasts. “By the Gods you're beautiful,” he murmured and bit the back of her shoulder, angry she would hide such loveliness away.

Her back swayed, deepening the penetration as she began to thrust back against him.

“Naughty girl. Do you like my cock? You like how I make you scream and writhe?”

“Yes!” she screamed, her voice fading into a heavy moan when he lifted her up and pressed her into the shelf.

“Good. I plan to slake my lust on you often. Many times will I bury myself in your hot little cunt.”

“Loki, please!” she begged.

He dropped a hand to sink between her thighs and play with her jewelry while the other dragged her leg up to prop her foot on a shelf. Wide open for him, he lost all semblance of rational thought and just fucked her, letting the sent of her honey and the sound of their skin slapping together take him toward his own end.

Then her scream shattered the silence, her tight core grabbed him and wouldn't let go, and Loki came with a roar that saw books falling from shelves all around them. His release appeared to sizzle when it left him, sending jolts of bliss singing through his loins and out through his limbs, forcing him to grab the shelving to keep from falling on his ass as he pumped her pretty cunt full of his seed.

Samantha quivered, her body shaking with every little aftershock of pleasure which skipped through her. “Damn, Loki,” she moaned when he lowered them both slowly to the rug. “You get any more imaginative with your role-playing, you're likely to kill us both.”

He chuckled as he fell to his back, sweat coating him. The illusion of his favourite library faded away to be replaced by their smaller home office and study. “You love it.”

She chuckled and rolled over to lay on him. “Yes, I do. Just like I love you.”

Loki stroked his hand down her back. “Love you too, my naughty little librarian.”

**_-The End-_ **


End file.
